Silver Fantasy
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: AU. When Silver figures out who the traitor is, no one believes him. Except Scourge. Silver gladly accepts his help and the two of them save Mobius' future.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Silver Fantasy

Why wouldn't they listen to him? He had done his research. This time he knew for sure what he was talking about. It wasn't as simple as someone betraying them and everything falling apart. That was just part of the problem. It wasn't as easy as simply going farther back and erasing Mephiles's existence. Not this time. Everything was going to come together soon. He just didn't want to sit by and let it happen. None of the others would help him. By this time, they all must've thought he was crazy. Sometimes, he believed them. Especially in recent nights. He had been dreaming of the future recently. Ruins dotting the horizon, fire all over... Nowhere was safe in that time. Mobians had been born with natural powers to protect themselves. Silver had been the only one capable of travelling back through time in order to prevent the catastrophe from taking place. If he only knew what exactly the catastrophe was, he would've taken care of it by now. The fact that he could erase his very existence was of little concern. He was prepared to give his life if he had to. So long as he never saw that green hedgehog again, everything would go smoothly. Of course, when you speak of the devil...

"Hey, Pothead," a voice called behind him. "Where're you off to?"

Silver turned and, sure enough, Scourge was approaching him. The red sunglasses were down, obscuring his eyes from view. His typical crooked smile was in place, exposing his pointed teeth. Silver inwardly groaned. Now was really not the time.

"I'm busy." Silver kept it curt. He didn't want to spend too much time in the other's presence.

Scourge's smile vanished as he saw Silver walking away from him. "Hey! I'm trying to talk to you!"

_Don't look back, Silver... Don't look back... You'll regret it if you do. _Silver never was one to listen to himself. No matter how many times he repeated it to himself, he almost always went against his own mind. Peeking behind himself, he saw Scourge following him. Why the other didn't just run him over and force him to talk was beyond him. With a heavy sigh, Silver waited for the other.

"Thought you'd be with your friends," Scourge said. His smile was back in place. "You know, the goody-goodies who're afraid to get their hands dirty."

"Well sometimes, they just aren't enough to help you." Scourge raised his eyeridges at Silver's tone. He whistled.

"Never thought I'd hear someone like you with a tone like that."

"What do you want with me?" After a moment of thinking he added, "Does it really look like that?"

"I'm just teasing you." Scourge waved his hand as he spoke. "The spines're fine. Even if they do you no good." Stroking a hand down one of the long spines in back, Scourge sighed. "Feel how soft these are. You'd never be able to protect yourself with them."

"That's why I have psychokinesis."

"You're voice is kinda cute, now that I think about it." Moving in front of Silver, he ran a hand through the fur on his chest. "Such silky fur too..."

Silver's cheeks lit up as Scourge ran a hand along him. No one had ever touched him like that before. Whether he should be nervous or excited, he wasn't sure. Scourge moved forward until their noses were nearly touching. The sunglasses were back up on his head rather than covering his eyes. Blue eyes stared into gold. With barely enough time to prepare, Silver was caught off-guard when Scourge pressed their muzzles together. A tongue came to lick his lower lip. Unsure of what to do, Silver simply stood there. Laughing, Scourge pulled away.

"I could have some fun with you." At Silver's confused expression, he continued. Though he seemed to have changed his mind about what to say next. "Sick of your friends? Don't blame you really. They're a bit too good for my tastes."

As the other continued insulting everyone Silver knew, Silver was smacked with a revelation.

"You could help me!" he shouted. Reaching out, he grabbed Scourge's hand. "You're right. The others are useless in this situation. It calls for someone willing to get his hands dirty to get the job done... Someone like you."

Scourge looked flattered. "Help you with what?"

Silver could only hope he was genuinely curious.

"Saving the future. If I don't do this, then-"

"No can do, Pothead." Scourge waved his hand in disinterest. "I'm not really keen on the whole saving people thing. You got the wrong hedgehog for that."

Silver felt his ears drop down as Scourge spoke. His gaze turned to the ground. He had finally thought he had found someone willing to help him...

"Aw, fine. Just stop making that face." Silver looked at him, shocked.

"Really?" Silver's eyes seemed to shine. "Perfect!"

That had been a month ago. Not long after, Sally mysteriously went missing. Still no one believed him. Only Scourge believed a single word he said. Most people would pass that off as the other having something wrong with his brain- not that many people thought his brain was fine in the first place. Silver didn't care what other people said. At least Scourge was willing to listen to what he had to say and attempt to have a conversation with him. The fact that Scourge seemed to like him as well- despite their first impressions of each other being harsh at best- was just another perk Silver wasn't exactly expecting. Nor would it make his job any easier.

They were travelling through a forest when Silver just knew the end of his journey was near. After a full day of travelling and fighting, the two had found a safe place to rest for the night. Silver left Scourge to make their camp in a small cave the two had found. He wanted to take one last look at the world he held dear. The world he had been trying so desperately to save all this time. The moon shone brightly overhead, it's rays weaving expertly between the branches of the trees. Silver watched it a few minutes as he walked. A few late-night birds chirped before flying overhead. A smile crossed Silver's muzzle. Soon, all life in this world was going to be saved. All this beauty around him wouldn't be consumed by flames or war. If he had to vanish from existence to bring that about, then so be it. He was prepared for that; he had known it would happen since he came back to this time. Rewriting history had it's consequences. The world around him blurred as he thought. Tears spilled from his eyes and down his cheeks into snowy white fur. Slowly, he brought a hand to his face. It was one of the last things he was expecting. For him to cry now, after all this time... Silver sat on the edge of a pond. It was clear and untainted, with the moon's shape reflected on it's rippling surface. Silver watched the wind dance across the water's surface. It moved the oddly-shaped spines on top of his head.

"What're you doin' out here?" a familiar voice came from behind him. "Something could sneak up on ya if you sit around like that." Peach arms encircled Silver as he felt a body press as close as it dared. A head came to rest on his small shoulder. Blue eyes noticed the fresh tears making their way down Silver's cheeks. "What's the matter, Silvy?"

"Nothing," Silver lied. His voice was barely more than a mumble. Scourge's ear twitched against his face.

"I can tell you're lying," Scourge said. "And people don't usually cry for nothing."

"It's just..." Silver paused, unsure of if he wanted to say it. "When this is over, I..." Silver swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "I know you don't want to here this, and especially from another male... After everything I've heard about you, I'm not sure I should even be telling you this but..." He turned and looked Scourge in the eyes. "I love you."

Whatever words Scourge was preparing to throw back at Silver died in his throat. What he was expecting, he wasn't sure. What he was expected to do, he was also unsure of. All he knew was that the words ignited something in his body. It was a sensation that had been avoiding him lately, ever since he had gotten together with Silver. It replaced the warm feeling that had replaced it a month ago.

"Really now?" Scourge leaned in close. Silver could feel his breath on his face by the time he stopped. "And what exactly have you heard about me? Most of it's probably true..." He trailed off, getting lost in Silver's gold eyes.

"That you're a player who never takes anyone seriously, for one." Silver tried to move away. He only succeeded in landing on the ground with Scourge over him. "All the people you've been with have been female, as well."

"Mmm-hmm." Scourge trailed light kisses down Silver's cheek and onto his throat. Silver's eyes fluttered closed.

"You're also a jerk who only ever thinks of himself..." Silver arched his chest into Scourge's hand. His chest fur was being moved about so the other could get at the sensitive chest beneath it. If he said it didn't feel good at all, he'd be lying.

"Anything else?" Scourge asked. Hot breath washed over Silver's ear.

Silver let out a low sigh before responding with a; "The women say you're an expert lover. I'd like to experience that."

Scourge chuckled and moved so he was leaning over the other.

"Those tears ain't necessary. I'd never turn down such an invitation." Scourge smirked down at the white hedgehog.

Bare hands ran down Silver's sides and onto his hips. Silver felt a wave of embarrassment overcome him. To do something like this... He should be against it. Yet, he couldn't resist the urge to allow Scourge to do what he wanted with his body. The green hedgehog brought three of his fingers to his own lips and slowly licked them. Silver's face flushed deeper.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Scourge ignored him, simply continuing his task. Once they were wet enough to his liking, he moved them down to Silver's butt. "No, wait. That'll hurt too much!"

"At first." Scourge grinned. "Once I get started, you won't know the difference between pain and pleasure."

Silver's ears drooped towards the ground beneath them. He wasn't sure whether or not he liked that promise. The smile on the other's face made him even more nervous. Knowing he had a mouthful of sharp teeth and seeing them were two entirely different things. Whatever words Silver had ready in his throat died as a finger wriggled it's way into his butt. Scourge wasn't gentle, not at all. Clearly, he was used to people who had all ready done this before. Pants left Silver's mouth rather than the words he was trying to convey. Despite the initial pain he had felt, it didn't feel that bad now. Gold eyes looked at the sky above them rather than the green hedgehog. Why he felt this way, he would never know. The heart was one of many things that people could never get a full grasp on. the second finger hadn't given any more warning than the first. Scourge watched his fingers, waiting until Silver was ready for him. When he was, not a single second was wasted. It had been too long since Scourge had been with anyone. Silver's eyes widened as Scourge slammed right into a spot that caused pleasure to burst within him. It was the total opposite of what he expected. Gold eyes sought out blue in the near darkness of the forest. When they found them, they also found love. Coming from Scourge, it could've been a lie. Silver was inclined to believe them. Thrusts rocked his body as Scourge moved in and out of his tight body. Pants and moans of pleasure filled the night air. Silver never wanted it to end. The sensations coursing through his body, the love he felt from Scourge, the perfect night air... Tears once again welled up in Silver's eyes. Arms wrapped around a green back and pulled the other close.

"Don't leave, Scourge," he whispered. He almost hoped Scourge couldn't hear him over their other noises. "Stay with me. Until the end."

Scourge moved and took Silver's face in his hands. Wiping a tear off the side of Silver's muzzle, he gave him a warm smile.

"'Course I won't leave you. Why would I?"

Silver couldn't bring himself to answer the question. To tell Scourge the truth. He wouldn't be able to bear it, especially not now. Instead, he moved his hips into Scourge's thrusts. Tonight was about life and love, not death and sadness. Silver's mouth sought out Scourge's, finding it with no amount of difficulty. He was a fast learner; he had to be to survive in the future he was trying to prevent. Their motions failed to still even after their orgasms had slammed full-force into them. Silver lay panting after scourge finally retreated from his body. the water nearby could clean them later. For now, they enjoyed the feelings of each other's arms.

-Just days later-

Scourge had just about had it. Eggman couldn't have built a more difficult-to-navigate base if they had given him a thousand years to think it up. Through the entire maze had of course been plenty of robots. These had been easy to deal with. The only difficult enemy they had faced had been a mechanical monstrosity modeled after a minotaur. Silver had luckily not used his powers that often and seemed to think they were almost at the end. Where he was certain they would also find Sally.

Just as Scourge went to complain, Silver suddenly shouted.

"Found it!"

The two hedgehogs hurried into the room. Sally stood with her back to the door. Doctor Eggman was nowhere to be seen, despite the base definitely being his. The sound of their footsteps met her ears and Sally turned.

"So, you've finally come," she said. "With help too. How ever did you manage to get it?"

Silver glared at the princess. "What are you doing, Sally? Giving up everything dear to you, letting the world get destroyed-"

"It's the only way to save our people!" Sally shouted. "Humans and Mobians can't get along. Wars will continue to happen, taking more of our loved ones away from us." Sally's expression was stern, reflecting complete loyalty to her decision. "The only way to prevent is by taking control of the planet. I see this now. Before, talking and compromise worked. Now, all people understand is fighting. Scourge should understand what it's like to live in a world such as that. Our people are dying around me, and Eggman takes more and more of our land for himself. Shadow has helped me to see what must be done. Humanity can't be trusted to take care of itself."

"So you'll stoop to Eggman's level? Destroy everything for a false sense of peace?!" Silver yelled. Anger was clear as day in his eyes, his posture. What Sally was trying to do was unforgivable. Princess or not, he'd have to kill her. It was for the good of everybody.

"And I will succeed." Shadow strode out from behind a door as Sally spoke. "With the Ultimate Lifeform on my side, there's no way the two of you can beat me."

The words were barely out of her mouth before Silver activated his psychokinesis. Unfortunately, he was unable to do anything with it before he felt a foot connect with the back of his head. He landed hard on the metal floor, skidding forward on his face a few inches. Seeing Silver in trouble, Scourge ran forward and attacked the ebony hedgehog. Shadow ducked under the attack and countered with one of his own. Being an alternate version of Sonic, Scourge turned just in time to feel Shadow's fist barely graze his stomach. Sally was retreating into another room, Silver noted. Lifting himself off the floor, he ran in her direction. He got less than halfway across the room before Shadow was in front of him. A snarl was on his face as he attacked the psychic hedgehog. Silver yelled and fell back. He was useless in hand-to-hand combat. Scrambling back, he managed to avoid Shadow the few seconds it took for Scourge to slam into him from the side. If the hedgehog's immortality was to be believed, they wouldn't be able to kill him. Silver's ears drooped at the futility of his quest. He couldn't give up, though. Not until he was dead.

"Why are you helping her?" Silver yelled. "Conquering the world will only lead to ruin!"

"Conquering the world is the only way to save the world." Shadow had paused and was looking at Silver. Scourge looked between the two. Why Silver was trying to talk was beyond him.

"In the long run, something will happen and destroy everything!" Silver yelled. "Is that really what you want, Shadow?"

"Something will happen to the world at some point in time, I have no doubt about that. But if we conquer the world now, we prevent everyone from destroying themselves sooner."

"Ruling the world like that, someone's bound to rise up against you." Silver was quiet a few moments. "Sonic wouldn't stand for something like this! Taking away freedom, everything he holds dear, did it even occur to Sally what she would be doing to him?"

Shadow was silent a few long seconds.

"He'll understand, I'm sure. Sally's just thinking of what's best for her people and the rest of the world. It's the same thing he wants."

Scourge sneered at Shadow's words. "Blue'll never go for it, and the both of you know it. He's too goody-goody to do something like this. Normally I'd love to help you out with the whole conquering the world thing." He smiled at Silver. "But I've got a reason not to."

"Very well then." Shadow placed a hand on one of the inhibitor rings at his wrist. With a snap, he unlocked it and let it fall to the floor.

Silver backed away as he felt chaos energy getting pulled toward Shadow. They wouldn't be able to defeat a walking Chaos Emerald. Nobody could pull off such a feat. Scourge growled as he felt Shadow's power increasing. Running forward, he jumped into the air and launched himself toward the other. Shadow kicked him right out of it, sending him crashing into a wall. Scourge lifted himself off the floor and shook his head. The dizziness and disorientation wore off faster than he was expecting. Staggering to his feet, he moved toward Shadow once again. There was no way Silver could face that thing on his own. He was too physically weak. Shadow was walking toward Silver, who had broken out into a nervous sweat. A whimper escaped his lips as he tried to activate his powers. Once again, Shadow used Chaos control to teleport behind him and knock him out of it. Scourge slammed into Shadow's back as he stood over Silver, readying a Chaos Spear. Silver scampered away as Scourge landed on his feet with a safe distance between himself and Shadow. Shadow's concentration was interrupted, causing the Chaos Spears to cancel. Shadow turned to glare at the green hedgehog. Readying another Chaos Spear, he gave a small groan of exasperation. True to his nature, Scourge had begun running around with a smile on his face.

"Can't aim those things if I'm running around, can you?" he taunted. Shadow growled and glanced to Silver. Scourge did seem to hold Silver in high regard...

Scourge's eyes widened as he saw the Chaos Spears going toward Silver. Silver dove out of the way of the first, grabbed out of the way of the second. Scourge grimaced as he placed Silver down again. The energy had singed his spines. Silver held onto his arm when he tried to move away to face Shadow again.

"We need to come up with a plan," he said. "Otherwise-"

Another blast from a Chaos Spear had both of them moving apart.

"That the best you've got, Stripes?" Scourge yelled. Maybe if he acted like Sonic, it would irritate Shadow enough to focus on him. He could only hope Silver picked up on the hasty plan.

His plan seemed to be working, though Scourge wasn't sure he liked what he had gotten himself into. Shadow was faster in this form, and his hits were sure to hurt. It was all he could do to dodge the other's punches. The Chaos Spears thrown at his back were harder. Luckily, he rarely got anything farther than his spines hit. Shadow knew it was a waste to tell him to focus on him. But if he aimed for Silver, Scourge was certain to land a hit. He could only hope Silver couldn't do anything. Not with his lover running around the room in the manner he was. Grinning, he teleported before Scourge this time. A leg sweep had the other on the floor before he could recover. Looking down on him, he noticed the other had abandoned that jacket he loved so much. A Chaos Spear charged in his hand as Scourge's eyes widened. Silver yelled something and activated his powers. Shadow growled when he realized he couldn't move. Scourge breathed a sigh of relief. Silver had saved his life.

Silver stood on the other side of the room, concentrating as hard as he could. Holding Shadow was harder than he thought. Sweat dripped down his face as he carefully released Scourge while holding onto Shadow. Silver took a breath before slamming Shadow into the wall as hard as he could. The Chaos Energy around Shadow broke through the wall and the force of Silver's throw had him thrown through the open hole. Where Shadow landed wasn't important. At least he wasn't in the building any longer. Scourge ran to Silver and patted him on the back with a smile. Silver gave him a weak one in return. They had defeated Shadow, but Sally still had to be dealt with.

It didn't take long for them to find her. She was on the roof of the building, readying to fire a cannon of some sort. She turned when the two came onto the roof behind her.

"So you've defeated Shadow." Sally's head was forced back as Scourge ran behind her and grabbed her by the hair. A knife was pressed to her throat as she spoke. "I had hoped Shadow would kill the both of you, honestly. I'm prepared."

Scourge snarled at her. There had to be more to it than her simply surrendering. Someone intent on conquering an entire planet wouldn't give up without some sort of backup plan.

"What're you planning?" he demanded. Sally winced as the grip on her hair tightened. Internally, she cursed Scourge and his past.

"If I told you, it wouldn't work, would it?" Sally knew she was pushing his patience. If she was right, he had no more than Sonic. Maybe even less. As she predicted, the knife pressed harder into her throat.

"Sally, please tell us. You don't have to die, you know. You could find some other way to-"

"There is no other way!" She yelled, despite the knife against her throat. Tears tumbled from her eyes into the fur on her muzzle. "I told you before, I stand behind my decision. You'll have to kill me to stop me."

Scourge slit her throat. Messy, but it got the job done. Silver winced and looked away. He hadn't wanted to have to kill the princess. The cannon sat to the side of where they stood, lights on the console beside it flashing. Sally had been messing with it when they got there. Silver strode forward as Scourge moved the princess into a more dignified position. Activating his powers, he destroyed the computer's hard drive. With the cannon shut down, and Sally dead, his future was saved. Silver smiled up at the clear sky as he felt the wind blowing through his fur. Eyes closed, he sighed in content.

"Silver?" Scourge said. "What's happening?"

Silver opened his eyes and turned to look at Scourge. He was staring at him, half in fear and half in sadness. Silver looked down to see his body was becoming transparent. Looking back up, he gave Scourge a smile.

"The future's rewritten," he said. "I gotta go."

Scourge shook his head. Silver couldn't go. Not now that he finally had someone who loved him for himself. When he looked up again, his expression broke Silver's heart.

"I'm sorry, Scourge. It's the price I have to pay for changing the timeline."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I want to save this planet. I knew you would convince me not to." Silver smiled at Scourge.

The transparency cloaked his legs now, swiftly moving up the rest of him. Scourge couldn't let him go. Without thinking, he rushed forward. Silver opened his arms to hold Scourge, but the green hedgehog fell right through him. Scourge stood feeling tears coming to his eyes. He'd lose Silver, just like he lost every other thing meaning anything to him. It just wasn't fair. He tried to compose himself as he stood. Looking into the distance over Mobius, he spoke from the heart.

"I love you."

Silver looked at his back, mildly surprised. Those words were the last things he had been expecting, despite the situation. Silver came up behind Scourge as he tilted his head up to look at the clouds. Wrapping his arms around him, Silver lay his head on his shoulder. For a few moments, he simply stood there. Then, as he felt his body vanishing, he whispered.

"I'm sorry."

Scourge remained where he was as Silver vanished behind him. A few tears tumbled down the sides of his muzzle as he took a deep breath. Silver hadn't had a choice in the matter. He had wanted to be a hero, and Scourge would make sure everyone knew he was one. Looking to Sally, he figured he should bring her body back to her people. They'd want to bury their precious princess. Traitor or not. There was also the matter of Shadow to deal with. That fall wouldn't have killed him. Scourge lifted the dead princess and sighed. He'd lost too much to dwell on Silver's death for too long, but he needed some time to get back to his usual evil, uncaring self.

**I'm not too good at fighting scenes, so I'd like to know what you guys think. If anyone wants to know why I used Scourge rather than Sonic, it's simple. Shipping preferences. **


End file.
